


Bad Dreams

by Jayshock7



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Cuties, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 08:18:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/976542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayshock7/pseuds/Jayshock7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Panne is insecure about her parenting. What will happen when Yarne has a bad dream?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Dreams

Panne never knew how hard it was to raise a child. She had expected it to be hard, yes, but not impossible. She had no idea what she was doing. If it wasn’t one thing it was another. A diaper that needed changing or another bottle that needed to be heated. She could have dealt with that if her husband hadn’t been a natural at it. Always there with a dry diaper, a new bottle, and a southing word. Even if he did get help from his “vassal” Cherche, Virion was the much parent of the two of them.   
“You must wait, my dear.” Virion had said to her. “It’s just nerves. I’m sure that your natural maternal instincts will kick in!”

“I have no maternal instincts.” She had told her husband, “The taguel are warriors, not nursemaids.”

She was told it would get easier when Yarne became a toddler, but Panne hadn't seen a difference. It was, yet again, more diapers she couldn’t change and more food she couldn’t prepare. Even worse, new challenges were added. She needed to console him for scraped knees, and comfort him when he was scared. And still Virion was the better parent! It infuriated Panne to no end. Unfortunately, Virion was often exhausted from taking care of Yarne. Panne hated her uselessness. She hated watching her husband crashing into bed every day. She hated watching her husband look more and more tired. And she hated her husband losing his usual charm due to his tiredness. Panne often times stayed up late and watched him to make sure he was resting properly. That way she would know if her husband got enough sleep.   
This night was the same as any other one. Virion was peacefully sleeping and muttering something about carrots. Panne smirked, her husband was such a buffoon. Panne was about to go to bed herself when she heard a noise coming from the door.

“Yes, child?” Panne said to Yarne as he timidly walked into the room.

“U-um,” Yarne stuttered as he quickly glanced at Virion and looked back at Panne, as if asking if it was okay. 

“Of course he would want to speak with his father.” Panne thought to herself. Should she wake him up and let him deal with this? Virion rolled over onto his side and mumbled something about “the archest of archers”. 

“No I shouldn’t wake him.” Panne thought. “He’s been through enough already. I should try to take reasonability.” 

Panne softened her expression and spoke to Yarne softly. “It’s okay Yarne. Would you tell me what’s wrong?” She said motioning for Yarne to sit down on the bed.

“O-okay” He said, climbing onto the bed. “I um……had a bad dream.”

“Oh a bad dream? What was it about?” Panne said, concerned.

“U-um w-well…..you and papa were……gone and I got really scared.” Yarne started to tear up.

“There, there.” Panne comforted him. “It was just a dream. We’re here now.”

“I-I guess……” Yarne said, not looking entirely convinced.

“Would you like to sleep in here tonight?” Panne asked. Yarne’s whole face lighted up instantly.

“Yes please.” He said, snuggling up in-between Panne and Virion. Panne smiled. He was so cute. 

“Comfortable?” Panne asked him.

“Yes.” Yarne said, looking quite content. As Panne reached out to turn off the light, she caught her husband looking over too her with a smirk.

“I told you so.” He mouthed. All Panne could do was smile, turn off the light and give herself up to a restful slumber.


End file.
